Superman (ManOfSteel)
New 52 iteration. Kal-El was rocketed to Earth while his parents bid him goodbye on the doomed planet of Krypton. Raised as Clark Kent by the family that found him, he grew into the upstanding individual that he is today, alongside his teenage best friend Lois Lane. Graduating from high school, he bid his Smallville family and friends goodbye as he embarked on a quest to find out where he could best use his abilities. Abilities Class: Multi-Planetary Level+ Origin: DC comics Classification: Kryptonian Age: Mid 20's Powers and Abilities: Strength, speed, near-invulnerability, solar empowerment, regeneration, world-class psionic resistances, heightened intellegence, enhanced vision (including telescopic, microscopic and heat wave emissions), enhanced breath (including frost) and the ability to survive the vaccuum of space. Weaknesses: Especially weak against Red Kryptonite, to which he shows a drunken level of violence and memory loss. Green Kryptonite twice the size of a lighter will incapacitate him. Human-level vulnerabilities to magic and most spell-casting. Strength: Able to move the mass of larger planets, such as Jupiter with notable difficulty. Able to lift or move the mass of large moons or small planets. Striking is Class XJ; attacks carrying zetatons of energy. With little effort, Superman could destroy the planet Earth with ease. Destructive Capacity: Planetary Stamina: Under a yellow sun, limitless (until injured). Otherwise, he can fight for 120 hours before needing a break. Speed: 20x the Speed of Light Range: Planetary Durability: Solar System Level Regeneration: High-Low - Able to regenerate near-fatal wounds such as getting his throat cut by Wonder Woman and recover from wounds that would leave horrific scarring. Every ten seconds under yellow sunlight gives him 5 percent of his total health back. This ability slows in darker areas such as Gotham, but is amplified by snow or water refractions as well as the vaccuum of space. Standard Equipment: A pressurized suit that reduces his vulnerability to green Kryptonite by 85%, now taking a small moving boxes' worth to incapacitate him, as well as being immune to the effects of Red Kryptonite. Intelligence: Biography Since leaving his home in Kansas, Superman has achieved many accolades. After working on the Watchtower, Superman and Wonder Woman took it upon themselves to survey the Justice League's satellite and see how it grows underneath the care of helmswoman Christine. Project K Incident Knowing that the satellite would need a stronger series of shields due to the Black Lantern attacks previously, they initiated a series of tests referred to as 'PROJECT K.' While on Earth, Clark met up with childhood friend Lois Lane after several months of no contact, in which she gave him a necklace adorned with red Kryptonite, to which he unwittingly accepted. Seizing Lois by the throat after she mentioned her dating life, Clark apologizes, leaving quickly for the space station. In time for the shield testing, they would need him present to see if it was a success. The shield test was designed to block mass amounts of Kryptonite energy radiation, the first wave being green to which the shielded repelled to perfection. However, due to a error in the helmswoman's coding, the shield wasn't able to load completely before the next shot, which simulated red Kryptonite energy. Seeing the imminent future, the White Raven put up a barrier, protecting life onboard as the second laser fired at the satellite, breaking the windows free and bathing the unshielded Superman in red Kryptonite radiation. Frantic and unable to be rationed with telepathically, Superman initially sought to kill the White Raven, before getting into a brief exchange with Wonder Woman, the latter soon pacifying him by the use of her lasso. Knowing that this could not afford to happen again, a radiation-resistant suit was created in response to this incident. Aftermath A suit had already been underway to reduce his vulnerability against green Kryptonite, though after the events of the Project K experiment, the suit was re-fitted around the idea of immunization to red Kryptonite radiation, to which it was a success. Though the suit is considered imperfect due to wearing an external power source and having to continuously fine-tune the suit with Superman's abilities, it successfully helps him resist Kryptonite-based radiation sources by up to 85%, negating many of Superman's commonly-exploited weaknesses. Recommended Readings The New Adventures of the Man of Steel #1-14: After defeating General Zod and returning him to the Phantom Zone, there comes a time of peace where he meets the latest Batgirl and falls madly in love with her despite warnings from Bruce Wayne. Clark's robust character and psychological health are examined in full as his winding relationship with Haiden Anderson is explored (Alternate Universe). Category:List of Supermen Category:Heroes Category:Multi-Planetary Level